<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unlikely heroes- Book one. *currently being rewritten* by Thehedgehogat221b</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464259">Unlikely heroes- Book one. *currently being rewritten*</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehedgehogat221b/pseuds/Thehedgehogat221b'>Thehedgehogat221b</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1940s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Peggy Carter, Bucky Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers Friendship, Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/M, Girl Power, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love Triangles, POV Female Character, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Slow Burn, Steve is a cutie pie, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:21:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehedgehogat221b/pseuds/Thehedgehogat221b</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Burnie Darwin has been on her own since fifteen, she's headstrong and a trouble maker, She's a singer by trade but one day dreams of becoming a movie star.<br/>When her cousin turns up on her doorstep all the way from England and she meets a scrawny man named Steve, she's thrust into the middle of world war two and suddenly has to grow up.</p><p>*CURRENTLY IN THE PROCESS OF A REWRITE*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Howard Stark/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Reunited.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Burnie has a unexpected guest.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter one</span>
</p><p>If I ever had a home, it was the stage, Under the hot white lights and gazes of the audience, I felt like I belong.<br/>
I finish my song, holding the note till the music ends, With the last strike of the drums, I do a pose, the crowd claps and howls.<br/>
"Give a hand for the always beautiful, Burnie!" <br/>
The host, a tall pale guy with sweat stains under his arm pits applies at my side, My cue to leave the stage.<br/>
I exit to the left, Where the owner of the club is stood, A fat balding man in a cheap suit named George Carl, he's old enough to be my father yet is always shamlessly flirting with me, smoking a cigar and holding out my red silk robe.<br/>
"Another good night." He comments, holding out the robe <br/>
"It always is." I respond, taking the garment.<br/>
"You've got a visitor in your dressing room." <br/>
I roll my eyes " If its another dirt bag wanting me to pose nude for him I will blow up."<br/>
"It ain't." George responds, taking a drag of his cigarette "We've hired a doorman to keep that sort away." <br/>
"So who is it?" I begin walking towards my dressing room, as the main draw as the club I have my own private room, something the other girls seem to resent me for.<br/>
"Some broad.." George replies, walking at my side "Had a accent."<br/>
I almost stop walking, the only woman I know with a accent is my cousin, Emily-Alice but she's all the way in England, I haven't heard from her in almost two years.<br/>
"Thanks, real helpful." <br/>
"You got plans tonight?" <br/>
I frown, here we go again, another invite to dinner, Thankfully we've reached the curtain that separates backstage from the other dressing room area, A place where men, even the owner aren't allowed.<br/>
"Yes, I'm ripping off my toenails with a claw hammer."<br/>
I open the curtain and disappear into the chatter of the other performers.<br/>
All the girls are getting undressed and taking off their makeup.<br/>
"You've got a lady in your room, Princess." <br/>
The southan drawl of Rosie Lou comes from in front of the mirrors, she's sat down, a cigarette in her fingers, her hair is rollers.<br/>
If anyone hated me in New York its her, before I came along she was the main attraction, Until George decided to trade her in for a younger model.<br/>
"You've gone through all the men in the city so now you're moving on to the women, eh?"<br/>
She laughs dryly, it becomes a hacking cough.<br/>
"Yes Rosie Lou." I reply "But don't worry, I do have standards so you're safe." <br/>
The other girls laugh and I walk away, feeling Rosie Lou's glare.<br/>
The door to my dressing room is ajar, I open it fully and walk in.<br/>
A woman in a long black coat is stood looking over the racks of outfits, she black hair pulled into a tight bun at the back of her head.<br/>
"Can I help ya darlin'?" I ask<br/>
The woman jumps and looks in my direction.<br/>
"You're blonde now." <br/>
The English accent is unmistakable, the green eyes are still as piercing, its Emily-Alice.<br/>
"Been blonde for a while." I close the door, it creaks to a close"Which you'd know if you ever read my letters."<br/>
"I read them.." She seems hurt by my tone, good she should be, She's the one who's ignored me for two years. "I just...never had the time to write back."<br/>
"Never had time?" <br/>
"I've been busy."<br/>
I glance at her hands, no ring, so she didn't get a husband and forget about me, unless she knows better than to wear a expensive ring around New York.<br/>
"Whats his name?"<br/>
"Pardon?"<br/>
"You said you've been busy...the only thing that would make you not write back is a guy."<br/>
I walk towards my vanity table, needing to sit down, my heels are pinching.<br/>
"There's no man.."<br/>
"Then why'd you ignore me?"<br/>
She claps her hands and starts to nervously rub her fingers together<br/>
"I got a job, In London..Secretary for a big firm...A lot of paper work."<br/>
I laugh and sit down "You forget to write back because of paper work?" <br/>
"You know how I am." She smiles at me "I'm a perfectionist."<br/>
I get the idea that she's lying, but I can't be certain.<br/>
"So, what brings you to come see lil' old me?"<br/>
I pick up my brush and brush out my curls. <br/>
"London is a state..I had to get away for a while." <br/>
I gesture to the velvet couch in the corner "Sit down will ya? You're making me nervous looming over me."<br/>
She chuckles and walks towards the couch, she sits down, placing her little handbag beside her.<br/>
She looks out of place, so perfect next to the pealing wallpaper and stained carpet.<br/>
It's been that way since we were kids, Every summer my mother would send me to England to stay with my Father's sister and her husband, I was glad to go, they lived in a little village in the North of England.<br/>
Dispite the six years age gap we thought of each other as sisters.<br/>
I watch her reflection in the mirror as I wipe off my makeup, She looks older than twenty five, she looks tired and pale, perhaps that's of the because of the journey across the Atlantic. <br/>
"Did you get the gift I sent you for your Birthday?" She breaks the silence <br/>
The past November I turned nineteen, I did get her present, a small rose brooch, made of gold and pretty jewels, far to nice to be worn by me.<br/>
"I did, thank you."<br/>
"Are roses still your favourite?"<br/>
I nod "Sure are."<br/>
There's another silence, The distant sound of the band can be heard as things wind to a close, its almost midnight.<br/>
"Where you stayin'?" <br/>
" The Mansfield."<br/>
I frown "That's on the other side of town, You can stay with me tonight, I only live a block away."<br/>
"You don't have to do that."<br/>
"Nonsense, I aint letting you take the subway or a cab at this hour." I turn and look at her over my shoulder, I grin "It'll be a sleepover, just like old times."<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It aint much, but its home.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Burnie has to get used to Emily-Alice being back in her life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I live in a big apartment block in Brooklyn, the rents low because its not the best area, its mostly black families or Mexicans, but I don't mind, A house is a house and my apartment has its own bathroom.<br/>
As Emily-Alice and I climb the concrete stairs the noises of dogs barking and babies crying are in the background.<br/>
"Is it always this noisy?" She asks<br/>
I laugh "Its normally worse."<br/>
I see her notice the clothes lines coming from one side of the stairwell to the other.<br/>
"Lotta single mom's here." I comment "Most of their husbands are off in the war, dead or banged up."<br/>
"You know anyone?"<br/>
I shrug "A few of the kids...most the mom's don't like the white girl who works at the club."<br/>
"That seems unfair."<br/>
"I'm used to it don't worry."<br/>
We walk in silence to the five floor, to my apartment.<br/>
I pull out my key and unlock the door, it swings open and I walk in, I switch on the lights, The electricity buzzes and after a few minutes the lights flicker off and on before finally staying on.</p><p>"It aint much." I mummer, closing the door behind Emily-Alice.<br/>
The kitchen/dining room/living room is one big room, but the bedroom is separate and then from the bedroom you can go into the bathroom.<br/>
I've tried to make it home with what I have, The walls have a pink and white roses pattern and there's a record player next to the fireplace.<br/>
On the mantle I have a framed photo of my Father, Oscar holding me as a baby.<br/>
"If you're hungry I should have some ham in the fridge.."<br/>
I take off my coat and hang it up "I'm gonna go put on my nightclothes...I'll get you something to wear and a blanket."<br/>
I feel suddenly flustered, I hardly ever let people in to my apartment.<br/>
"Is the couch okay? Or do you want the bed?" <br/>
"The sofa is quite alright and I ate dinner at the hotel."<br/>
"Okay.." I sigh "I'll be right back, make yourself at home, I have some records."<br/>
"Could I have a glass of water?"<br/>
"Glasses are in the top cupboard but you're better off having some orange soda outta the fridge." I walk towards the bedroom "The water aint good for drinkin'"<br/>
"Oh."<br/>
"I have wine."<br/>
"Wine will be great."<br/>
"I'll be back in a jiffy."<br/>
I undress, thankful to be out of my bra that's been digging into my ribs all day, I hang up my blouse and skirt, I carefully slide off my stockings before sticking them in the wash basket, I then put on my cotton pyjamas, they're white with black polka dots.<br/>
I open the bottom drawer of my dresser and pull out a thick wool blanket that I use in the winter, I then find another pair of pyjamas, these are red and white stripped. <br/>
When I return to the living room, Emily-Alice is perched on the end of the couch, a wine glass in her hand.<br/>
"Hope these fit.." I put the pyjamas next to her <br/>
"They should." She sets her wine glass on the coffee table "May I use your bathroom?"<br/>
"Go ahead."<br/>
She smiles and disappears into my bedroom.<br/>
I pick up my packet of cigarettes and box of matches off the coffee table, I light up a cigarette and walk towards my record collection.<br/>
I find a Bing Cosby album and put it on. <br/>
I click my fingers along to the song, Maybe a unexpected house guest will be fun after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Photograph on the bedside.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emily-Alice has always been able to get Burnie to tell her secrets.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How are things back home?" I ask as I refill Emily-Alice's wine glass<br/>
"Bleak.." She responds "But we're continuing on."<br/>
She stares into her glass and swirls the liquid, I refill my own glass, finishing off the bottle.<br/>
"Must be quite depressing, German's bombing everything to hell."<br/>
"Mother and Father wanted me to return home..But I couldn't." She sips her wine "We've got to go on as normal."<br/>
"I catch the radio sometimes...and the paper." I take a large gulp of wine "The list of the dead get me...Most of 'em I know from school."<br/>
"Forgive me for prying, But I saw a photograph in your bedroom drawer."<br/>
I frown and she continues on, defending herself.<br/>
"I was looking for a comb..I wasn't snooping." She pauses "He..he still around?"<br/>
I feel my throat begin to close up, The photograph she's referring to is of a guy, Charlie, We were sort of dating, but a year ago he got shipped off, he was one of the first to go, a month after he left his mother called me and told me he'd been blown to hell.<br/>
"His number was called up by the Japs." <br/>
She gasps slightly "Burnie I'm so sorry I shouldn't have brought it up."<br/>
"Nah its fine." I sip my wine again "Forget it...we weren't serious.."<br/>
There's a long silence, In which I try to wipe all images of Charlie's out of my mind.<br/>
"I'm surprised you aren't out there entertaining the troops."<br/>
"I'm stuck in a contract at the den." I respond "Besides I prefer to make the fella's stuck at home feel a little bit better." <br/>
"That seems fair enough." <br/>
I decide to turn the conversation back to her<br/>
"How long do you plan on staying in Brooklyn?"<br/>
"Depends...a friend in London got me a interview for a lawyers office here."<br/>
"More Secretary work?" I snort "Is that all you see yourself doing being stuck behind a typewriter for the rest of your life?"<br/>
"I dunno...add some makeup on you, put you in something less stiff.."<br/>
She laughs lightly "I hardly think I'm suitable for a job in show business."<br/>
She laughs again "I'll leave the preforming to you Burnie."<br/>
                                                                                                                                                       X<br/>
I'm woken up the next by clanging metal and the smell of eggs.<br/>
Only half awake I leave my bedroom, Emily-Alice is at the stove, my radio is on the news channel.<br/>
"Coffee is brewing." She turns to me, a warm smile on her face.<br/>
"Wh-What time is it?"<br/>
I rub my eyes, trying to wipe away the sleep.<br/>
"Just gone half eight."<br/>
I yawn "A'ight."<br/>
"I've made scrambled eggs."<br/>
"Uh-Huh."<br/>
"I was wondering...Where can I get todays paper?"<br/>
"Should be one in the lobby...Gimme a sec and I'll go get one."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I've got bills to pay.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Burnie can't seem to catch a break.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm awake by the time I'm stood in the apartment building lobby, I've found the days issue of the New York times.<br/>
I'm about to return to my apartment when I see my landlady leaving her apartment.<br/>
"Miss Darwin."<br/>
She's a older lady and to my knowledge is a very strict catholic, apparently she knows my mom from church, Not that I'd know I haven't spoken to my mom in four years.<br/>
"Mornin' Mrs. Walsh." I smile at her, its fake, I hate this woman, she's always trying to convert me or set her up with one of her many grandsons.<br/>
"You're late on this months rent."<br/>
Fifty bucks isn't too bad for a apartment per month, but I earn 100 bucks a month from the Den.<br/>
Plus I'm terrible at budgeting, I spend money on clothes, booze or cigarettes.<br/>
"Am I?" I play coy<br/>
"Yes." She doesn't seem to buy it "And last month you were behind..."<br/>
"I'm sorry Mrs. Walsh..I'll pay you by Tuesday, I promise."<br/>
"You'd better."<br/>
And with that, the old bird shuffles back to her apartment.<br/>
"Fuck." I mutter as I climb the stairs, trying to mentally figure out if I have this months rent.<br/>
"I could ask Carl for more shifts.."<br/>
I scoff<br/>
"Nah...Friday and Saturdays are our top nights and I already work 'em.."<br/>
A woman crosses me on the stairs, giving me odd looks because I'm muttering to myself.<br/>
I glare, not in the mood for the judgemental attitudes of my neighbours.<br/>
"Problem?"<br/>
She pulls her coat closer to her chest and scurries away.<br/>
Typical, I know most people hate me here, Because I'm a showgirl, Because I drink a lot.<br/>
Because I'm a single woman living alone.<br/>
I mull over my problem all the way back to the apartment, When I stand inside, Emily-Alice is sat at the small dining table, she gives me a shock, With my rent problem I'd forgotten she was here.<br/>
"Got ya paper." I hold up the paper and wave it "All though I dunno why you bother, its the same shit everyday."<br/>
"I enjoy the crosswords."<br/>
I take off my coat and shoes before joining her at the table.<br/>
Along with the scrambled eggs she's grilled some bread.<br/>
"You feeling alright?" She asks as I sit down<br/>
"Yeah just.." I put some sugar in my coffee "I ran into my landlady."<br/>
I stir my coffee, I like it black and sugary<br/>
"And she reminded me I'm a month behind on rent." I shrug "But it'll be fine, I'll scrape by, always do."<br/>
"I have some money if you need it."<br/>
"Em..I can't expect you to pay my rent." I pick up my mug "I have some cash tucked away, I'll be fine."<br/>
"Do you have plans for today?" She asks, cutting up her toast<br/>
"I'm on shift at the club from ten till midnight." I sip my coffee "But until then I'm all yours."<br/>
"Once we've finished up here, I'd like to go back to my hotel room, change my clothes."<br/>
"Of course." I pick up my fork and stab a slice of egg, I put it in my mouth and smile "These are some damn fine eggs."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. "Whats a guy like you doing in a place like this?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Burnie meets a unlikely gentleman.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Fella's...I'm gonna take a short break." I speak into the microphone, my voice echos around the room "Feel free to buy me a drink, A whiskey, Large."<br/>
The crowd laughs and I walk away and off the stage.<br/>
I make my way to the bar, where the bartender, Mike has already got my drink ready.<br/>
I slide on to a stool, Mike hands me my drink and a cigarette<br/>
"Aight Mike?" I ask as he lights my cigarette<br/>
"No complaints."<br/>
"How's Nora?"<br/>
The older man chuckles "Gone to stay at her mothers."<br/>
"That bad eh?" I take a drag of my cigarette, Mike is the only employee here who doesn't hate me or want to fuck me.<br/>
"I'll survive."<br/>
He walks down to the other side of the bar to serve a costumer.<br/>
"So..Whats a guy gotta do to get a private show?"<br/>
A guy who reeks of alcohol leans against the bar, He has a wedding ring on his finger.<br/>
"I don't tangle with married men."<br/>
"Come on, Don't be like that sweetheart."<br/>
"Not interested so either buy me a drink or move along."<br/>
"50 bucks and I'll meet you in the alley outsid-"<br/>
The boozer is cut off by a shorter, skinny guy who looks almost sickly<br/>
"This man bothering you ma'am?"<br/>
"Back off shrimp, Me and the lady are talking business."<br/>
I stand up and meet the drunk guys gaze<br/>
"Look.." I step forward, making sure the pointed heel of my shoe digs into the man's foot "Back off, Before you have to pick your teeth off the floor, okay?"<br/>
"You bi-"<br/>
"Come on buddy, anymore of that and you're leavin'." Mike comes to the rescue and I step off the mans foot.<br/>
He grumbles and leaves, I swear I hear him say 'Stuck up bitch' as he walks away.<br/>
"You okay ma'am?" Skinny guy asks<br/>
He's dressed in clothes that are too big for him, And I'm taller than him, but he's cute with blonde hair and bright blue eyes.<br/>
"I can handle ass holes like that." I reply "But thanks for the back up."<br/>
He smiles shyly, his cheeks turning pink, another man joins us, swaying on his feet, he leans on the blonde's shoulder, his knees buckle under the sudden weight.<br/>
"You have a real nice voice lady." His friend slurs<br/>
"Thanks."<br/>
"Buck..come on you've had enough.." Skinny guy starts to walk, leading his friend with him.<br/>
"But her show aint over Steve."<br/>
"You stay here and you won't remember her show anyway."<br/>
I laugh to myself and sit back down, what a oddly sweet guy for a place like this, the whole time we spoke his gaze never left my face, didn't once stray to my legs or chest.<br/>
"You handled that well Burn." Mike laughs "I'm glad, I hate cleaning blood off the tiles."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Male companions.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally, The gals meet Bucky and Steve.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking down the street in towards the dazzling lights of the Worlds Fair,  I light up a cigarette.<br/>
Emily-Alice has dragged me to see some expedition about the 'World of tomorrow' with her<br/>
"Do you think Mr. Stark will be there?" Emily-Alice asks "In person?"<br/>
"Well.." I throw away the match into the sewers "Unless he's made some sorta robot of himself, I'd say yes."<br/>
Emily-Alice's eyes light up "A robot? That'd be fantastic...imagine all the things a robot could do."<br/>
I shake my head "You need to lay off on the science fiction books."<br/>
"Don't be such a sour puss, where's your imagination?"<br/>
I take a drag of my cigarette "I sold it, and bought some common sense."<br/>
"Then it was hardly a fair trade."<br/>
"Ha fricken ha."<br/>
"Brighten up, Who knows, Maybe Mr. Stark will take a fancy to you." She smiles "I hear he has a thing for blondes."<br/>
I laugh "As if a guy like him would look twice at a gal like me."<br/>
She looks like she's going to argue back but decides against it, the subject is dropped.<br/>
"Ooo sweets." Emily-Alice heads from a confectionery stand<br/>
"Em wait." I throw my cigarette end away and adjust my purse on my shoulder<br/>
I follow her through the crowd, mostly families.<br/>
When I catch up with her she's joined the line.<br/>
"Jesus Em." I huff "At least wait for me."<br/>
"I wanted to get in the queue."<br/>
I frown<br/>
"What do you want?" she reaches into her purse and pulls out a coin purse "I'll pay."<br/>
"Just get me a cola."<br/>
"Really? That all you want?"<br/>
I smile slightly, of course she'd remember my weakness for sugar.<br/>
"Get me some uhh.." I look over the heads of the people in front "I'll have  a bag of jelly beans."<br/>
"Knew you couldn't resist for long."<br/>
The line goes down quickly and soon I'm stood watching the rest of the crowd as Emily-Alice buys our goodies.<br/>
In the crowd I see a familiar pair, the blonde and his friend from the den.<br/>
I catch Blonde's gaze and wave, he shyly smiles back and waves, His friend notices and starts to walk over.<br/>
"Here you go." Emily-Alice hands me my bottle of cola and bag of candy.<br/>
I stuff the jelly beans in my pocket and sip the cola, the bubbles go up my nose and make me laugh.<br/>
"Well..Well fancy seeing you here." Blonde's friend, Buck I think he had called him speaks, not drunk he has a certain air of confidence about him.<br/>
"You two know each other?" Emily-Alice asks<br/>
"They helped me out with a prick at the den." I respond, tipping my glass towards Blonde who has appeared at his friends side "Thanks for that by the way."<br/>
"N-No problem."<br/>
"Well..I suppose we should introduce our selves to your saviors." Emily-Alice extends a hand "Emily-Alice York...and my cousin, Bernadette Darwin."<br/>
Buck takes Emily-Alice's hand "James Barnes.." he brings her hand to his lips and kisses the back "But I prefer Bucky." He lets Emily-Alice's hand go and gestures to Blonde "And this is Steven Rogers."<br/>
"Steve..I prefer Steve."<br/>
"Well...I prefer Steve." I grin at the expression of his face "What brings you two here?"<br/>
"We wanted to see whatever Stark is going to show off." Bucky replies<br/>
"That;s why we're here." Emily-Alice responds "Perhaps we should see the demonstration together?"<br/>
Bucky smiles "That's a fantastic idea."<br/>
He holds out a arm to Emily-Alice "Shall we?"<br/>
Emily-Alice giggles, very unlike her, and loops her arm through his, They walk off and I turn to Steve.<br/>
"Looks like you're stuck with me."<br/>
"I can think of worse people." He smiles at me and I feel my cheeks turning pink.<br/>
"Come on." I reach out and grab his hand "Before we lose the love birds."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Flirting over milkshakes.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steve is chill and cute.<br/>Burnie likes him, but she knows she shouldn't.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The diner is packed, the smell of food makes my stomach growl.<br/>After seeing Stark's 'Flying car' we decided to go for a meal, Emily-Alice and Bucky seem to be really getting along, but Steve is shy and I have to practically yank the words out of his mouth.<br/>Not that I mind, the silence is comfortable.<br/>I sip from my strawberry milkshake <br/>"So..Bernadette.."  Bucky addresses me but I cut him off<br/>"Burnie.."<br/>"Burnie." He corrects himself "You enjoy being a singer?"<br/>"Sure." I shrug "I guess.."<br/>"She's always been musically minded." Emily-Alice smiles "Ever since we were young."<br/>"I wanna be a actress.." I chuckle "Me and every other girl in the world."<br/>"I could see it." Steve mummers "You have...the look."<br/>"The blonde you mean?" I flick my hair "My manager suggested it...apparently, Blonde's are the rage right now."<br/>"What colour are you naturally?" Steve asks, leaning forward on the table.<br/>"Dark brown.." I smile at him "Not all of us can have sunshine blonde hair, can we?" <br/>"With dark hair, you two could pass as twins." Bucky compliments <br/>I roll my eyes, as if, Emily-Alice is effortlessly gorgeous where as I have to pile on the makeup.<br/>"So..Em..Can I call you Em?" Bucky asks, at Emily-Alice's nod he goes on "Do you work in a factory or somethin'?"<br/>"God no." Emily-Alice laughs "I had to move from London...it was far too...chaotic." She pauses, as if she's thinking on her next sentence "I'm hoping to get a Secretaryjob, actually."<br/>"What about you two?" I ask<br/>"I'm just waiting to be called up..."<br/>"They won't have me." Steve sounds disappointed, I can't imagine why. <br/>"Ah I see."<br/>There's a silence and I find myself glancing at Steve out of the corner of my eye, his blue eyes have flecks of green in them, like a tropical sea.<br/>Come on Burnie...stop it, we are not going down this road again.<br/>                                                                                                                                 X<br/>"So, we've told you everything, apart from our shoe size." I comment as the waitress collects up our empty plates "Yet, we don't know anything about you."<br/>I pull out a cigarette and light it <br/>"Well...I'm a writer, And Steve's a artist."<br/>"A writer?" Emily-Alice smiles "What do you write?"<br/>"Poetry mostly.."<br/>I focus on Steve "So, Artist eh?" I blow smoke in his direction "You any good?"<br/>"I-I like to think so."<br/>"I love art...When I was a kid, I used to spend all my free time in the gallery." I laugh "But I can't draw for shit, stick figures is about my limit."<br/>"You can sing pretty good." <br/>I tap out the ash of my cigarette "I'm glad you approve, Blondie." <br/>I batter my eyelashes at him "You should come by the den and see me more." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Young love.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Burnie falls for Steve, no matter how much she tries to fight it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sea is dark, reflecting the stars above it.<br/>Its a couple hours after our dinner, Emily-Alice had to leave, saying she has a early start in the morning, Bucky offered to walk her back to her hotel, which left me and Steve alone.<br/>He's seems more comfortable with it just being the two of us.<br/>Right now we're sat on the edge of a pier, our feet dangling over the water.<br/>"You're a nice guy Blondie." I almost whisper, almost scared for him to hear it.<br/>"I am?" He seems surprised by the compliment <br/>"Yeah.." I laugh "Don't act so modest, You're a rare breed in this shit hole."<br/>He laughs "You seem to be the only broad to think it."<br/>"A broad?" I raise my eyebrows at him<br/>"Not broad...gal...girl.." he fumbles over his words "Lady."<br/>I laugh "Lemme guess...girls see your friend and fall for his charm?"<br/>"Usually yeah."<br/>He looks at his feet <br/>"You're pretty charming.." I shrug "I guess."<br/>He laughs "Thanks." <br/>"I never used to be this confident.." I fumble for my cigarettes "I used to be super shy..but no one pays attention unless you make 'em." <br/>"Can't picture you being shy."<br/>"Thanks..I think."<br/>My hands fumble for my matches, the night air is cold.<br/>"Here.." He scoots closer and lights a match for me "Here."<br/>I light my cigarette on the flame, the fire makes shadows of Steve's face, I almost want to kiss him.<br/>"Thanks." I clear my throat and back up "So uhh.." <br/>I take a drag of my cigarette "the stars are pretty tonight."<br/>"Yeah.." I can still feel his gaze on me "They are."<br/>                                                                                     X<br/>"You sure you'll be okay walking home?" I ask Steve as we linger outside my apartment building.<br/>"Yeah, its only a few blocks.." He sways on the balls of his feet <br/>"Thanks for tonight...it was nice, talking."<br/>"It was?" His face flushes pink "Yeah..I enjoyed it.."<br/>"We should do it again." I smile "Say..Next Sunday...meet at the diner again, for...one?" <br/>"Sure." He grins <br/>"Then its a date." I lean forward and kiss his cheek "See you then Blondie, I'll tell Em, you tell Bucky."<br/>"Sure." He mumbles, seemingly dazed.<br/>I laugh at the red kiss mark on his cheek and walk into the lobby.<br/>I can't stop smiling as I climb the stairs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Revelations.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emily-Alice has something important to tell Burnie.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Knock knock.<br/>
The loud noise startles me awake and I get out of bed, still only half asleep I unlock my front door.<br/>
"Sleep well?" Emily-Alice asks, inviting herself in "You alone?" She peers into my bedroom <br/>
"Yes." I fold my arms across my chest "Blondie aint the type."<br/>
I close the door with my foot "How about you and Bucky? You two were making goo-goo eyes at each other all night." <br/>
"We were not!" Emily-Alice gasps, her face turning red <br/>
"You were too!" I laugh "You didn't answer my question, what about you and Bucky?"<br/>
"What about us?" She seems flustered and she sits on my couch <br/>
"What happened when you left the diner?"<br/>
"He escorted me on the subway...and back to my hotel."<br/>
"And?"<br/>
"And...And.." <br/>
I grin as I walk past her to the kitchen<br/>
"Emily-Alice Elisabeth York!" I open the fridge "What would your mother think!?"<br/>
"I invited him for a drink in the bar." She gets to her feet "Oh Burnie...he was so charming and before I knew what was happening.."<br/>
I grin "You were rockin' the boat?"<br/>
"Burnie.."<br/>
I giggle "Its fine Em."<br/>
"I don't normally do that sort of thing.."<br/>
"You don't have to justify it to me." I pull out a bottle of half empty milk, I open the cap and sniff it, the milk has gone off.<br/>
I frown and walk over to the sink <br/>
"How'd your interveiw go?" I feel my stumach churn as I watch the chunks of milk slide down the drain "Get the job?"<br/>
"I think so yes."<br/>
"You gonna tell me what job it was actually for?" I turn on the water tap and turn around "Or are you gonna keep pretending you hopped on a plane just to see little ol' me?"<br/>
"Burnie I-"<br/>
"We ain't spoke in almost two years, and I'm the first person you think of comin' to visit once things got to dicy in London?" I turn the taps off and walk to the couch "Who'd you piss off? A ex-Boyfriend?"<br/>
"What?"<br/>
"You hate Brooklyn..So I know you didn't come here for the views."  I sit down "Besides, you've been acting off."<br/>
She looks at me, then to her shoes, she twiddles with her thumbs "I have been offered a job here..That much was the truth." <br/>
She opens her mouth, then closes it again, before furrowing her eyebrows <br/>
"What I'm about to tell you must not leave this room, understood?"<br/>
I nod <br/>
"I worked for the Government in London...once I left school I joined the RAF.." she scoots awkwardly in her seat "Flying planes.." She clears her throat "And when the war really ramped up..well I was recruited by MI6."</p><p>My jaw drops "A spy!?"<br/>
She shushes me "Quiet!"<br/>
"But yes..And well...Now I've been assigned to the Strategic Scientific Reserve." She closes her eyes "I'm too report back to HQ..And thats all."<br/>
"This...this...Science..reserve." My mind is racing with all this new information "Whats it about?"<br/>
"I can't tell you that."<br/>
"And do they know you're reporting back to England?"<br/>
"Not entirely."<br/>
"So you're spyin' on us?"<br/>
She suddenly gets to her feet "It isn't that simple.."<br/>
"Damn right it aint!" I stand up "Em whatta you doin' get mixed up in this war bullshit?"<br/>
"Bullshit?" She scoffs "Come on, even you aren't that stupid..you know whats at risk."<br/>
"Yeah." I bite my lip "You're life, the life of innocent people." I ball my hands into fists "And for what? A flag."<br/>
"You think thats all there is too it?" She laughs, but it isn't about anything funny "You have no idea whats it like, out there, In Europe."<br/>
"I read the papers, I listen to the news...its all death."<br/>
"Yes. Yes." She nods "Its all death, And if no one fought it'd be worse. I have seen, horrible, Horrible things in places like Germany and Poland." Her voice shakes for a moment "And I'll be damned if I'm going to sit at home and pretend everything is fine." <br/>
"You think thats what I'm doin'?" I ask "You think I don't know what its like, out there?"<br/>
I step towards her<br/>
"Charlie...he had to be buried in a closed casket, Know why?" I take a deep breath "There were peices of him missing..His buddy told me, he'd lost a leg, Poor bastard has to hop around and whatta the government give him?" I scoff "A fuckin' medal and a well done." <br/>
Emily-Alice turns to meet my eyes, I look away <br/>
"Don't try and make it seem like the we're the good guys and Hitler's the big bad guy." I take a deep breath "The way I see it, both sides are as bad as fuckin' each other."<br/>
"Burnie.." <br/>
I sit back on the couch, suddenly feeling drained, unable to get the images of Charlie's broken body out of my head. <br/>
"I hate everything to do with the army." I put my head in my hands "My dad, he died of a heart attack because of the last war, I don't see people going to his grave and putting down lil' flags.." <br/>
"I know. I know."<br/>
"I didn't see Grace telling me about how she was proud of her hero husband." I feel tears, wet on my cheeks "All I remember is hearing 'em argue..and dad smellin' of booze."<br/>
I feel a hand on my shoulder <br/>
"I don't want this war to ruin you." I almost whisper "Everything war touches it destroys."<br/>
"Thats why I'm here, In Brooklyn." She pulls me into her and I hear her try and laugh "No Germans around here...The chances of getting shot are about as high however.."<br/>
I laugh through my tears<br/>
"I'll be safe Burnie, I promise."<br/>
I put my head on her chest and listen to her heartbeat. <br/>
I can't loose her, she's the only family I've got.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Womanly advice.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Burnie knows how to get a man, Emily-Alice is as confused as a cat in parliament.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Close your eyes." I instruct Emily-Alice.<br/>Tonight is our get together with the boys, After much convincing Emily-Alice has agreed to let me do her makeup.<br/>She's dressed in a long sleeved dark green dress that has black polka dots on it, Green has always been her favourite colour. <br/>While's I'm wearing a long dusty pink dress, it has a heart neckline and works well with my body.<br/>"I don't see the need for all this.." She complains<br/>"Oh shush, you'll change your mind when Bucky is unable to keep his eyes off you..." I smile "Not that you need any help...you minx you."<br/>Her cheeks flush a light pink <br/>"Stop it."<br/>"Why?" I giggle "Never thought you were the type."<br/>"I'm not!"<br/>Her eyes fly open and I almost stab her in the eyeball with the eyeliner.<br/>"Eyes closed!"<br/>She huffs and closes her eyes<br/>"Truly...I hope he doesn't think less of me.."<br/>"If he does, then he's a prick." <br/>"I'm not like you Burnie.." She sighs "I don't just hurl myself at men."<br/>I laugh "That sounded almost like a insult."<br/>"I didn't mean it too." <br/>I run the eyeliner across her eye lid, She makes a face.<br/>"Its just...men have always been drawn to you..." <br/>"Its my charm."<br/>"How do you do it?"<br/>I finish her eyeliner and shrug, despite the fact she can't see me.<br/>"You've gotta wear heels bigger than their dicks, and you've gotta walk like you own the place." I laugh "And sway your hips when you wear tight dresses."<br/>I reach for the eye shadow<br/>"Oh and when you order a drink, use a straw."<br/>"A straw?" She scoffs "Now I know you're pulling my leg." <br/>"Think about it Em.." I choose a dark brown shade for her eyelids "You pierce your lips...And suck."<br/>She laughs "Burnie."<br/>"What? Trust me, you use a straw and look at a man while battering your eyelashes and he's putty in your hand." <br/>She laughs "Well I suppose if anyone would know, its you."<br/>"Again, Taking that as a compliment...Or I might just make you look like a clown."<br/>"God no!" <br/>"I won't relax.."<br/>"Good." She sighs in relief<br/>"Orange should match your skin tone.."<br/>"Burn!"<br/>"Joking...Joking jeez relax."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Beer and Wine.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Beer or wine?" I ask Emily-Alice, opening the fridge <br/>"Wine? Red or white?" <br/>I pull out two bottles of wine <br/>"Both." <br/>"I'll have white."<br/>"Righto."<br/>As I'm producing the wine glasses there's a knock at the door.<br/>"That must be them..." Emily-Alice walks towards the door "They're early."<br/>"Well, let 'em in."<br/>I hear the door open, Bucky's voice and Emily-Alice's giggle.<br/>I hear footsteps behind me, I turn to see Steve, holding out a bunch of pink flowers.<br/>"I uhhh...I got these for you."<br/>"You didn't have to buy me flowers."<br/>I smile and take the flowers out of his hands "But thanks."<br/>He smiles <br/>I set the flowers down on the counter "There's beer in the fridge, If you wanna grab one for you and Bucky." <br/>He nods his head in thanks and opens the fridge, I pour the wine for Emily-Alice and myself, Steve retreats back to the couch and hands a beer bottle to Bucky, who had made himself at home on the couch, Emily-Alice has sat in the arm chair.<br/>"Do you have a bottle opener?" Bucky asks<br/>"On the coffee table." I respond, Picking up the wine glasses <br/>"Whats the plan for tonight, Gentlemen?" Emily-Alice asks as I hand her her glass<br/>I sit on the arm of her chair and cross my legs <br/>"How about dancing?" I sip my wine<br/>"Isn't it your night off?" Bucky asks with a cheeky grin <br/>"Blondie, you didn't mention your friend was a comedian." I smirk "Besides, I'm a singer, not a dancer."  <br/>"What it is you do, Em?" Bucky asks, tipping back his beer <br/>"I just got a job...as a secretary for a lawyer."<br/>She's a convincing liar, I'll give her that much.<br/>"She left lil' ol' London, just to see her favourite cousin." I smile at her<br/>"You're my only cousin, Burnie." <br/>"You wound me." <br/>"What kinda food do you ladies fancy?" Bucky asks<br/>"Are there any good Italian places around here?"<br/>I laugh "Em, we're a few blocks from little italy, whadda you think?"<br/>"Well...there's Italian food, I wouldn't say they're good." Bucky quips  <br/>"Hey, Sapinos is good."<br/>"She has a point Buck." Steve comments<br/>"Sapinos? Didn't that place have rats?"<br/>"Maybe rats love pasta." <br/>Emily-Alice laughs, almost spraying wine down her chin in the process <br/>"Besides, I dare ya to find a joint in this town that don't have rats." I sip from my glass "Four legged or two legged."<br/>"We don't wanna go to the city proper and go the fancy places." Bucky observes<br/>"Why not?"<br/>Bucky and I raise our eyebrows almost in unison, how can she not know?<br/>"Em, The mob hang out there."<br/>"The mob?"<br/>Bucky chuckles at her lack of knowledge "Yeah, the mafia? Goons with tommy guns? Don't cha watch movies?"<br/>"We don't have those sort of pictures back home."<br/>"Count your blessings." I scoff "My boss thinks he can make extra money by offering private shows, for all their fancy suits those creeps are just as lousy as the rest of us."  <br/>"Is that what you do?" Bucky sips from his beer "Private shows?"<br/>"Buck." Steve scolds. <br/>"What?" Bucky puts up his hands in defensive "I was just askin'"<br/>"No." I meet his eyes with a cold stare "I ain't that type, I'm a singer."<br/>"So you've said." Emily-Alice clears her throat "Well, lets finish up here, I for one am famished."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are welcome, I'd love to hear opinions.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>